Lost Princess
by Bloodropiris
Summary: A Village girl? A Prideful man? A princess with a Temper? A lazy Knight? A peasant in Love? A Bride-to-be? A cold Prince? And lastly A Lost Princess? How do all these people tie into the story? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

Summary: A Village girl? A Prideful man? A temper princess? A lazy Knight? A peasant in Love? A Bride-to-be? A cold Prince? And lastly A Lost Princess? How do all these people tie into the story? Read and find out!

Lost Princess

Prologue

"SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE!" A maid cried as the surprise attacked struck. Everyone was running everywhere. Knights were rushing out to battle the surprise attack by the countries most hated King. Lord Orochimaru-sama.

"Find the child and bring her here." Orochimaru-sama ordered his men. The men rushed to find the 5 years old child.

Sneaking pass all the men a man with white hair carried a child about 5 years old by. He had to poison the child to make her pass out, which worked. He swiftly made his way to a river stream and got himself on the small boat and floated away.

"Sire! The child isn't here!" Shouted one of men. Orochimaru-sama clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Kill them all." He ordered. And the deed was carried out. The Kingdom of the Haruno's was destroyed as of that day.

--

"Please Gai-san! Take care of this child! She's the last of the Haruno Kingdom!" The white hair man pleased. The man with the with the mushroom hair cut eyes widen.

The man named Gai quickly grabbed the child and the white man left. But before he did he whispered to Gai.

"Make sure she never hears about this and about she's a princess."

--

"Gai-niisan who was that?" Another boy about the age of 6 popped up. He also had the same hair cut as Gai.

"Hm? Lee-kun did something happen?" A little girl also about the age of 6 popped up. She had long brown hair in two buns.

Gai didn't know what to say but,

"Lee. Tenten. Meet your new little sister, Sakura."


	2. The Start

Summary: A Village girl? A Prideful man? A princess with a Temper? A lazy Knight? A peasant in Love? A Bride-to-be? A cold Prince? And lastly A Lost Princess? How do all these people tie into the story? Read and find out!

Pairs: SxS NxH SxI NxT

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Humor, and Drama

Lost Princess

Chapter One: The Start

13 Years had passed and it seems that the young pink head had forgotten everything. The guess was that the white hair man had gave her a poison that made her lost all her memories. But now she wasn't the girl she was when she was 5, but a 18-year-old village girl loved by all.

--

"Tenten-chan!" a girl with pink hair called to a girl with her long hair in two buns. Tenten ran to Sakura giving her a hug.

"God, Sakura. That smells good!" Tenten started to drool on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey, Ten-chan! Don't drool on me!" Sakura warned her. Tenten removed herself from Sakura.

"Where's Lee-kun and Gai-Senpai?" Tenten wondered looking around the small house. Tenten looked back to Sakura seeing that she was just tasting how the soup was.

"Oh! Lee-kun and Gai-sensei is out training again." Sakura gave her a smile. Tenten sighed when she heard that.

"Training? That's all they do! I mean I wouldn't be surprising if two brothers' get sore tomorrow." Tenten commented. As soon as Tenten finished her sentence the door to the house burst open!

"OUR DEAR CHERRY BLOSSOM! WE HAVE RETURN FROM OUR INTENSE TRAINING SO I GAI AND LEE MAY PROTECT YOU AND OUR DEAR TEN-CHAN!" Gai shouted next to Lee who was also soak with sweat and it filled the room.

"EW! You two! Out side! Wash then gets some clean clothes on!" Tenten ordered in a funny voice since her she plugged her nose. Sakura only laughed at the scene, then going back to her cooking.

--

"You may eat!" Sakura laid out the food. Everyone eyes' glitter with hunger. All their favorite food was there. Tenten, Bowls of Dumpling and Sesame buns all for her! Lee-kun with Medium Spicy Curry Rice, while Gai-senpai with EXTRA Spicy Curry Rice! Sakura never got how they could handle such food. But last laid Sakura's favorite food, Annmitu and Umeboshi! The greatest food Sakura thought.

"Ah! Sakura your the best little sister ever!" Tenten screeched giving her another bug hug.

"Sakura-chan you're cooking is the heaven's food!" Lee praised her.

"To our Sakura-chan, for this delicious food TONIGHT!" Gai-senpai raised his cup and the others did too for Sakura making her blush.

"It was nothing." She whispered out.

--

It was another night. Sakura had told them she was heading out for a bit with a bag in her hands. Them not curious what it was left her be as she left. The night was rising as the day was setting.

Sakura had to walk to the most dangerest part of the capital Konoha, but she wasn't afraid. She was like a goddess there. No one dared to touch her unless they wanted to deal with _him_.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" An excited blond bounced up and down for her.

"Settle down, Naruto-kun. We were having specials today so I also made your special, Ichiraku's own Ramen!" Sakura happily handed him the bag.

Naruto-kun was speechless.

One blink.

Two blink.

Three blink.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOUR THE BEST!" Naruto jumped at her giving her a hug. Sakura happily gave a hug back to Naruto-kun.

Sakura decided like usually to stay awhile with Naruto.

"You know Sakura-chan, you don't have to do this." Naruto told her as she slurped down the best ramen ever! Sakura only smiled and said,

"But I want to, Naruto-kun."

After eating Sakura and Naruto sat down on his messing bed.

"Hehehe...I'm sorry that my house was dirty again, Sakura-chan. You always clean it when I'm not home and then it's just comes dirty again. I'm sorry." Naruto told her rubbing his head.

"It's okay Naruto-kun! I like cleaning!" She chirped and Naruto gave his goofy grin back.

The night almost complete now and Sakura was leaving. Naruto lead her to the door of his house.

"Sakura-chan did you tell them yet?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I haven't."

"You know you should. They'll be worry if you keep going out at night. You know what kind of people roam the night." Naruto reminded her.

"I know, but if I do...They might not let me come here again." Sakura said in a sad voice.

"I know, but they can't stop what we feel for each other." Naruto again reminded him. She only nodded and kissed his cheek and so did he.

"Night, Naruto-kun." Sakura waved as she left.

"Night, Sakura-chan." Naruto waved back to her until she was out of sight.

--

"Come on! Hurry it up! If you don't we're going to be late!" A blond yelled at a man in a knight's armor.

"Well, I'm sorry Ino-hime, but it's not my fault that you decided to take all these things with you to the Uchiha Kingdom." The Knight fought back. The princess stopped her horse and glared at the knight carrying her things by foot.

"_My fault_? Well, it's not _my fault_ that a princess has many things! You should know that by now. You been my personal knight since we were 13." She huffed at him.

"Troublesome woman." The knight mumbled through his mouth. The princess with long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail stopped her horse again and glared at him.

"I heard that, Shikamaru! I should have made my father ban you from saying those words!" She shouted at him making a scene.

"Not to be rude of anything, hime, but you're picking up attention again." The knight sighed. She blushed and smacked him on the head and dashed farther away from him. Leaving him with the fallen things.

"Troublesome woman." Shikmaru smirked picking up her things.

Ino only smile from afar when she dashed away.

--

"You want what?" A shy girl asked. The man with long brown hair spun around to face his little cousin.

"To a line the Uchiha and the Hyuuga kingdom, I want you, Hinata, to marry Prince Uchiha Sasuke." Her cousin repeated. Hinata lowered her head. She didn't want to get marry yet. She was only 17. She was close to the age of marriage, but she didn't want to get marry that soon. She wanted love to come first.

But still she didn't want you older cousin, Neji, to get mad at her. If it made everyone happy she'll do it.

"I understand, Neji-sama." Hinata bowed and left.

--

"What!" Prince Sasuke shouted out to his council. "How can you do this without my decision!"

"Now, Prince Sasuke. We're only doing what we think is good for our people." Spoke one of the elders.

"Anyways you're at the of marriage already too." Spoke another elder. Sasuke only glared at each of them.

"What about me? Did you ever think of what I would want?" With that Sasuke left the room and back to his chambers.

He sat on his black bed and shuffled his hair. He hated being Prince. Okay, yeah he did really wanted to rule the Kingdom, but he didn't want a wife. Just not yet. He wasn't ready to settle down. For God's sake, he was only 18!

He couldn't see himself being in that kind of relationship with Hinata-hime. Yes, he knew her. Since birth really. She was always quiet just how he liked it, but seeing them married was just too much. She was more like a sister he never had.

He liked her, but there were things he also didn't like about her. She blushed too much. She's sometimes too quiet, and really she obeys people too easily.

Sasuke could see her at war surrendering if the enemy just asked her!

Thinking too much made him tried so he decided to end his day today.

The next day Sasuke got news that Neji and Hinata were coming and so was Princess Ino with her lazy guard, Shikamaru.

Sasuke actually liked Shikamaru. He was quiet, not annoying like Ino and smart. A person like that shouldn't be stuck a knight at all.

Having nothing better to do Sasuke decided to get four rooms ready for his coming guest.

_**AN: DONE! SO MUCH THINGS ARE HAPPENING! WHAT'S WITH NARUTO'S AND SAKURA'S RELATIONSHIP? DOESN'T IT FEEL THAT THEY'RE TOO CLOSE! POOR HINATA OBEYING EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF NEJI'S FAT MOUTH! WHAT'S WITH INO AND SHIKAMARU? SMIRKING AND SMILING AT THE END? IS THERE MORE TO THEIR RELAIONSHIP THEN A KNIGHT AND A PRINCESS? STUPID ELDERS! MAKING SASUKE MARRY SOMEONE HE DOESN'T WANT TO! DIE ELDERS!**_

_**OKAY WANT TO READ MORE TELL ME AND I WILL!**_


	3. YOU NEED TO VOTE

Hello people! Okay since really no one has been voting I need to tell you that your VOTES will show what story I'm going to work on! ANd this is the last week so vote for your favorite story! Please vote, so I can get started!!

Bloodropiris


	4. Dinner

Summary: A Village girl? A Pridful man? A princess with a Temper? A lazy Knight? A pesant in Love? A Bride-to-be? A cold Prince? And lastly A Lost Princess? How do all these people tie into the story? Read and find out!

Pairs: SxS NxH SxI NxT

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Humor, and Drama

Lost Princess

Chapter Three: The Run Away Bride-to-Be

When Shikamaru came to the scene Sasuke and Neji were seen helping Ino up. Shikamaru quickly rushed over and took over.

"Ino-hime, what happen?!" Shikamaru was so worry about her. He saw her face was red from like a slap. He brought one of his hands to her cheek where she had been slapped.

"In-" Shikamaru wasn't even done saying her name when she spoke. She was out of Shikamaru's grasp and clung to Neji.

"He took her! Neji! He took her! He took Hinata-chan away!" Ino was crying now. Shikamaru sort of felt hurt when she ran to Neji instead. But knowing Shikamaru a feeling like this was also too troublesome to show.

"WHO?" Neji demanded, but Ino only shook her head. "INO WH-" Neji stopped when Shikamaru pulled her away and tried to calm her down.

"I-I d-don't know. H-h-he was t-too fa-ast for m-me." Ino was now trying to stop crying, but was now hiccuping.

"How did he look like?" Sasuke finally spoke up. A very piss Neji looked at Ino for more detail.

"I-I d-didn't see m-uch-" Ino was cut off by Neji.

"NOT MUCH?! YOU WERE WITH HER RIGHT?! YOU WERE WITH HER WHEN THIS HAPPEN CORRECT?! SO WHY CAN'T YOU TELL US HOW THE MAN WHO TOOK HINATA-HIME LOOKS LIKE?!" Neji was losing it.

"She wasn't done, Neji!" Shikamaru was no piss too.

"H-he had a-a bl-ack m-ask. O-nly one e-ye vi-siable. He l-looked like he had an eye patch." Ino starting to stop her hiccuping and stuttering.

"We-" The very piss Neji was cut of by Sasuke-Ouji.

"That's good enough Ino. I'll tell my men to look for Hinata-hime. Why don't you all get some rest." Sasuke was about to leave. Neji stepped forward to shout at the Uchiha.

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM WHEN CLEARLY HINA-" Neji suddenly passed out and passed out on the ground.

"I'll take him back to his chambers." Shikamaru was the one of had knock Neji out. Putting Neji on one of his shoulders he left. Ino soon too left back to her chambers.

Before drifting to sleep,

_'I hope your happy, Hinata-chan.'_ Ino thought.

--

Lightning struck as she ran away from the castle. Trying to run as fast as she could she was crying. Leaving Ino behind with everything. But she just had to. She didn't want to live this life.

As she ran thunder was heard. Which made her yelp and fall. Hinata was now muddy and dirty. She started to cry even more, but tried to stop because this was the path she choosen so she couldn't.

As she ran again she had ran into someone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Hinata tried to leave when the man grabbed her wrist.

"Um...Pleas...let...g..." Hinata try saying please let me go, but fail when the wiped away her tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a cool, yet a warm carrying voice.

--

"Tenten-chan! I'm heading out for a while!" Sakura shouted as she left with a bag. As she left Tenten peek outside and thought,

_'Where does she go?'_ Tenten was now getting very curious where Sakura goes.

Sakura today made him breakfast and was planning to clean his room.

As she open his door, the sunny light had shot him in the face.

"OW! Sakura close the door! It hurts the eyes!" Naruto yelled as Sakura stepped in his house and opened his blinds.

"It's not my fault you're not awake." Sakura told him. As she walked closer to him she saw a lump next to him.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed out. Naruto was covering his ears.

"What the hell, Sakura!" Naruto didn't even bother of adding 'chan' to her name.

"Wh-why? D-didn't y-y-ou tell me t-that you had s-soo-meone here?!" Sakura stutter pointing at the lump that was now waking up.

"Huh?" The lump spoke. She looked around seeing the man from yesterday and a pink thing. "KYAAAAA!" She cried and then faited. Naruto and Sakura just looked at her like O.o

--

After all this they finally got it right.

As Hinata told her story everthing made sense.

"Oh, so let's me get this. You ran away from a force mariagge, and bumped into Naruto-kun and you two ended up falling asleep on the same bed, right?" Sakura asked finishing. Naruto and Hinata both nodded their heads.

By the time this was all settle it was noon.

Sakura had left to go shopping for Tenten and them so yeah.

"Let's see, some corrots, Oh! Tomotoes too!" She talked to herself as she grabbed the food. After buy a ton of food she left. Not looking where she ran into a person.

"I'm very sorry, sir." Sakura apolizige picking up the fallen food. As she was about to pick up the tomato her hands touched the man's hand. She blushed and said sorry once more getting up. Sakura was about to leave when she heard the man call out to her.

"Excuse me, miss." Sakura turned back and looked at the man. Sakura heart almost stopped when she saw him. The man had jet black hair in the coolest hair style she ever saw. His eyes were darker than the dark sky its self.

"Yes?" Sakura replied with a blush.

Despite how grogous the girl was to Sasuke he needed to focus why he was in town for. For the most part he was happy because nobody reconized him.

"Have you seen a man with a black mask and some sort of an eye patch that covers one of his eyes?" Sasuke asked her. "Here's a drawing of what we think he looks like." Sasuke showed her.

"Ah! That's Kakashi-senpai!" Sakura said quickly with a smile.

"Good. Miss, can you show me where he lives?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, but what do you need to ask Kakashi-senpai?" Sakura asked as she lead the way.

"Just need to ask him some few questions." Sasuke replied trufully. When they arrived there Sakura saw Kakashi's neighbor out playing with their son.

"Good afternoon, Asuma-san and Kurenai-san." Sakura greeted with a bow.

"Ah, good afternoon to you too, Sakura-chan." Kurenai greeted back.

"What brings you here today, Sakura?" Asuma asked. Sasuke stayed quiet behind Sakura.

"Is Kakashi-senpai home?" Sakura asked happily. Kurenai picked up her son and looked at Sakura.

"Kakashi? He should we haven't seen him out side today at all." Kurenai replied.

"Oh, really? Thank you then." Sakura bowed and made her way to Kakashi's house.

Knock. Knock.


End file.
